


Book of Days

by TheSerendipitySeeker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist!Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think that's it for now, Jealousy, M/M, Roomates, SO much fluff...., Secret Hideaways, University AU, VERY little though...., basically they find an abandoned house and set up camp, larry - Freeform, piano player!louis, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerendipitySeeker/pseuds/TheSerendipitySeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are finally beginning their college careers at Modest! Arts University. Thrown together as roommates, they quickly become the best of friends and learn to live the adult life with the help of they're mates Niall, Liam, and Zayn. </p><p>a Friends to Lovers UNI AU<br/>(Equipped with secret feelings, jealousy, and clueless Larry.)</p><p>Title taken from the song Book of Days by Enya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Days

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who actually notices, yes, this is a repost. I originally wrote and posted this as a chaptered story, but the length is short enough to be a one-shot. I hadn't actually "finished", but it had been abandoned for quite some time now. The last chapter I posted seemed to wrap up the biggest plot point, so I've cut it off there. There may be a few unanswered questions, and for that I'm sorry. I just don't have any time as a second year college student to finish the rest. Fair warning, I wasn't the greatest writer and the whole thing is in first person (yuck). I did this a long time ago, but, as a whole, I don't think it's that's bad (just incredibly cheesy with tons of old school 1D references). Hope you enjoy!

Louis' POV

"Come on LouLou, just one more!" Niall said, trying to be as persuasive as possible while wearing nothing but tights and sparkly pink tutu.

"Nah, I'm going home. Unlike some people I actually plan on being sober for my first day on campus," I replied with a fond eye roll.

Niall scoffed.

"You're such a lame ass! Fucking-"

"There'll be plenty of time to get drunk when uni starts Ni," I said, grabbing my satchel.

"Wait! Wait wait wait, come give your bestest mate a kiss goodbye before you skip your little fairy ass home. Come on!" Huffing, I turned to him and put a sloppy kiss to his flushed cheek.

"I swear. I thought I was supposed to be the gay one in this friendship. How the hell are you straight?" I asked, chuckling. "See ya, you crazy leprechaun....." And with that, I made my way out into the cool autumn air.

Sliding into my blue mini cooper, I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. By noon tomorrow, I'd be free, let loose into Modest! Arts University. Don't get me wrong, I love both my mum and siblings, but there's only so much a teenage boy can take in a house full of girls.

Therefore, I couldn't wait to be graced with the freedom the dorms and UNI living promised me. Starting my car, I pulled out of the filthy bar and headed home for one last night of giggling girls and ranting mothers.

Harry POV

"Run, run! It's a new day!" I sang as the music flowed through my radio. "Run, run! It's time to embrace!" I laughed. It would be my first day at Modest! Arts University tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to take a look around campus. I was heading home after a long night of clubbing with my mates, Liam and Zayn, to spend my last night with mum. I felt kinda guilty leaving her, seeing as she was a single mother with an only child, but really I couldn't wait to just be _free_. No more curfews. No more limits. Just me and my own rules. I rolled my windows down and let the wind whip my curls, closing my eyes and tilting my head back, getting lost in the music surrounding me. I was running towards freedom.

Louis' POV

"Room 1A... 1B...1C... ha! Room 1D!" I dropped the box in my hands to unlock my assigned dorm, swinging the door open and kicking my stuff inside.

"Sweet..." I whispered to myself, taking it all in. It was suddenly overwhelming that this was to be my home away from home for the next year.

On either side of the room were bare beds and side tables with lamps of a dingy shade of grey placed on them. A large desk with a black rolling chair sat in the far right corner beside a jumbo sized window dressed in dark blue curtains. There was even a _mini fridge._

I bounded over to the farthest bed, dropping my satchel on the crisp, clean pillow and jumping onto the naked mattress. Sprawled out on my stomach I twisted my head to stare at the neighboring bed.

"You better not be a total dick bud," I mumbled after a moment of quiet wondering.

"Well, I'd like to _think_ I'm not."

I let out a surprised squeak, rolling off the bed and landing on my ass.

 _Wow! Way to make a first impression Tomlinson!_ I thought, looking up sheepishly at the husky voice and-

Oh my damn.

The boy that stood in front of me, was a literal a sex god.

His eyes, my god his _eyes_ , were a soft shade of emerald, littered with flecks of gold and sparkling with amusement. He had luscious curls, the color of chestnuts, and I was completely overwhelmed with the sudden urge to tangle my fingers within the strands. His lips were plump and rosy red, slicked with saliva and shinning in the dim light of the overhead.

He stood there, all lanky limbs and long torso, in dark wash jeans and a Ramones shirt, smirking.

"Uh... Hi! I-I'm sorry, I meant nothing by that! Everyone wants a decent roomy right? Like, who wants to room with an arrogant asshole? Not me! And you probably don't either I'm sure. I, uh, promise I'm not some jackass. Promise! Um, names Louis. Tomlinson. Louis William Tomlinson, and I don't know why I just told you my middle name when you probably don't care, but-"

"Your rambling," he stated, cutting me off. My face flushed a deep red. This wasn't going to well was it?

"You seem fun," he said with a soft smile, offering a hand. "Names Harry. Styles. Harry Edward Styles. Nice to meet ya mate."

I grabbed it, hauling myself up before squeezing his fingers in a shake. I returned his smile, already deciding that I liked the cheeky fellow.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you too."

Harry's POV

There was no way this boy was real. Even I, who was fairly straight (if anything, slightly curious), could tell that the guy was half _god_.

His eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen, even beating out the Caribbean waters. They were alight with mischief and framed with thick, long lashes. His hair, a sweet caramel color, was feathered into fringe across his golden face. And don't even get me started with those _lips_... those thin, pink lips molded into a Hollywood smile.

He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut maroon top that clearly showed off his sharp collar bones and his  _many_ tattoos.

After a shake, I dropped his hand, my own still tingling from his touch. Well, this was gonna be an interesting year...

. . . .

After the initial awkward introduction, we both decided on unloading our things, offering each other a helping hand when needed. We piled our stuff on our respective sides and when everything was finally in the dorm we sat down to take a quick break.

"So Harry, what are you majoring in?"

"Well, I'm an artist. You know, painting, sketches, that sort of thing. I'd love for some of my pieces to make it to a gallery, but the chances of that are slim so I'm working on becoming an art teacher. Ya know, back-up plan. You?"

"Music and Theater. And I do know. I'm a pianist, came here on a music scholarship, but I don't think I'll ever make something out of it so I'm trying to become a teacher myself. A drama teacher."

"Drama huh?"

"Yeah! What, you don't see it? I played Danny in 'Grease' at my high school, I'll have you know. Star of the show," he said factually, giving me a smirk.

"Impressive," I replied, chuckling lightly. "Isn't 'Grease' a musical? Does that mean you can sing too?"

"Y-yeah, I dabble I guess."

"Well you've got it all don't you?" I teased. "Maybe you can sing for me sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," he muttered with a soft smile. "But only if you teach me how to draw. Best I can do at the moment are stick figures m' afraid."

"I think that can be arranged," I replied. "So! Wanna put on some tunes and order some take out? I'll help you unpack and you can help me yeah?"

"Harry, I think this the start of a beautiful friendship."

Louis' POV

"This your girlfriend?"

I looked up from my box of nick-knacks to stare at Harry. Girlfriend? Yeah right.

"Let me see that," I said, snatching the frame he held in his hands. It was a picture of me and Eleanor, a very good friend of mine. We stood in matching superman pajama's, our cheeks pressed to one another, smiling joyfully into the camera lens. "Nah, that's just Eleanor," I stated, looking fondly at the picture as I got up to place it on my night stand with all the others. Harry raised an eye brow.

"Just Eleanor?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine. One of the only ones who stuck around," I mumbled back absentmindedly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked warily.

"Nothing." I went back to digging in the box of Harry's crap, thankful he didn't push the subject.

I had to do my best not to flinch under his questioning stare the rest of the night.

. . . .

"Hurry uuup," I groaned in frustration.

"Lou it's eight in the fucking morning. Cut me some slack, yeah?" Harry grumbled, causing me to huff.

It was the day after our arrival and we decided to spend the last of our time off together. Bonding time, as Harry would say. We were heading to a little cafe that we had spotted on our way in, named Rosie's, for a quick breakfast before doing a little much needed site seeing around campus. It was a _pretty_ big place.

"Haz, I'm about to die of hunger. I need my tea and scones just like every other posh person. Now!"

"You're a bitch in the morning."

"And _you're_ a lazy ass."

"Look, we'er here. Now stop your complaining and go order us some fucking breakfast."

"Oh _I'm_ the bitch?"

"Lou," he warned, brows furrowed and lips set in a pout. I giggled at how cute he was before skipping away to the counter.

Harry's POV

I shuffled over to a little round table, dropping myself onto one of the stools. After letting out a heavy sigh my eyes wonder over to Louis, who was talking animatedly to a very annoyed looking barista. I chuckled lowly at the sight, finding it ridiculously adorable the way he bounced on the balls of his feet and pointed excitedly at something he found on the menu. When he finished, he bounded over and flung himself onto the seat opposite me.

"I got you a cup of coffee and this _heavenly_ looking chocolate muffin they had. I expect half of it."

"What made you think I wanted coffee?"

"You need the caffeine mate. Your a total slug in the morning," he replied sassily. The waitress came with our things at that moment, setting everything down before turning to me and placing a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder.

"Will that be all?" she purred.

"Um, yes. Thanks. I guess," I replied with a wary smile.

"Well, if you need anything else just give me a call, yeah?" she said, handing me a piece of paper and giving me a wink. She turned and walked away, swaying her hips in what seemed to be an attempt at seduction, but really just made her look like an idiot.

"What the hell was that about?" Louis growled, glaring at her retreating figure.

"I have no idea," I muttered, "but I don't hook up with random girls, that's for sure."

Taking the the slip of paper, I ripped it to pieces, causing Louis to smile brilliantly at me.

Louis' POV

I broke out into a huge grin.

"That's quite a good quality to have," I said quietly, and it was then that I finally noticed the two dents he wore on either side of his face.

My breath hitched.

He had dimples. _Dimples_. How had I not seen those adorable little craters before now?! Fuck all, now I'm totally screwed.

"Curly, I love your dimples! Where on earth did you get em?"

"Your a weird one you are," he said, shaking his head with a fond smile.

. . . .

"Wow."

"Well this is..."

" _Wow_."

"Come on Hazza, your a big boy. Use your big boy words."

"This is fucking incredible!"

"There we go," I mumbled, chuckling softly at the wonder struck boy.

You would've thought we'd found Narnia. He was twirling in these adorable circles, taking everything in with wide eyes and open mouth. After breakfast, we had set off to have a look around campus, only to come across an abandoned complex. It was in the middle of the neighboring woods, completly abandoned. With rising curiosity we decided to take a look inside, and after wondering around the cobwebbed covered, spider infested building for some while, we found a set of stairs leading down to a narrow hallway that housed two rooms. And for some odd reason, Harry was completely besotted with the one on the right.

"It's perfect," he whispered to himself. But I had heard it, and all at once it made since.

"Yeah, I think so too. I could picture you working here." He whirled on me, a look of surprise gracing his features.

"W-what?"

"We may have just met, but I can already tell your brains running a mile a minute with the idea of your own personal art studio."

"How-"

"One of the things you told me last night was that you'd always dreamed of finding a good place to work on your art in private," I said, my face beet red as I stared down sheepishly at my shoes. I peeked at him through my fringe to see him giving me a soft smile.

"You were actually listening to my little rant?"

"I plan on becoming your best mate. Might as well get to know the little details."

"Best mate huh?"

"Oh yeah. Your _perfect_ bff material."

"Am I now?"

"You are," I told him sincerely. He looked at me for a few seconds before starting to laugh.

"Well, your right. This place would make a wicked studio."

"I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Yeah," he muttered, his face twisting into an evil smile. "Bet we can put this whole place to use, yeah? Move my supplies in hear, your keyboard in the room across. No one would know. It'd be like our own secret hide away."

"Huh, our little peice of serendipity," I said with a smile. "I like it."

Harry's POV

Its been three weeks. Three weeks after the start of UNI and, since then, the world that I had found to be such a bore at one point, has become so wonderfully amazing.

I'd yet to stop smiling.

The abandoned building had easily been put to use and the room in the small hallway was now filled with my supplies, both the walls and floor covered in splatters of color. It was perfect, the best part being that Louis was stationed just across from me.

Louis.

My smile grew even bigger at the thought of the quirky blue eyed boy.

In the span of time I'd been here, he had managed to fully squeeze his way into my heart. We had easily become the best of mates and knew nearly everything one could know about a person. I just... couldn't get enough of him.

He was beautiful. Gorgeous, inside and out. And I slowly found myself falling.

Now, I'm not the type to freak if I suddenly find someone of the same sex attractive. That wasn't the problem that had me panicking when a swarm of butterflies would wound their way through my stomach at the mere sight of Louis. I've always had an inkling that I was bi. Love is love, in every form.

No, it was the fact that he himself seemed to be 100% straight (or so he said).

But even if he did shoot the other way, he sure as hell wouldn't want _me_.

Me, with eyes the color of vomit. Me, with hair in a constant, un-tamable mess. Me, with limbs to long and lanky. Me, with holes in my face when I smiled.

Sighing, I set my pencil down and closed up my sketch book. I had been in the middle of drawing a certain feather haired beauty, but the sudden onslaught of insecurities had put me in a funk.

Standing from where I had been curled up on my futon, I bounded over to the room across from mine. The hall was silent aside from the sound of little tinkling keys escaping the cracked door that held my best mate. It was still just me and him in the secret closed off space.

I waited for the beautiful sound to die down before finally waltzing in.

"Louis darling! How be you this fine day?!" He was sat on his bench, fingers hovering over the keys of the piano his mother had gifted him with. At my greeting, his head whipped around to face me, a bright smile gracing his flawless features. My insides melted at the sight.

"Never better now that you're here love," he replied. He slid to one side of his seat, patting the spot next to him. "Sit will you? I'd like your opinion on something." I sat beside him, our sides touching. His body heat was making me dizzy, and it felt like my skin was aflame with the most pleasurable fire as his arm rubbed my own when he began to play. The room was suddenly filled with his enchanting music as Louis' fingers moved effortlessly.

I was breathless, to say the least.

Never have I ever seen a more gorgeous sight than Louis Tomlinson playing piano.

His eyes would close, lashes splayed out across his delicate cheek bones, and a small, blissful smile would find its way onto his calm face, looking totally at ease as he bent his whole upper body over the instrument, moving in time with the music.

He played his tune for me and, just like him, it was flawless. Perfect.

"That was amazing Lou," I breathed as he finished. "You actually composed that? By yourself?"

"Yeah, all by myself," he said with a shy chuckle. "Do you think it'll do for the showcase?"

"It's goddamn perfect Louis. I didn't know you were playing in the showcase, though! Hell, I didn't even know they started picking people for it yet."

"W-well they haven't. Not really," he said, an adorable blush painting his cheeks. "I just wanted to be prepared is all. If I do get called upon."

"A bit egotistical, don't you think?" I teased, smirking. He huffed.

"Oh shut it. I bet you've already started on pieces to choose from."

"You say that as if I'll get picked."

"Its because you will dumb ass. Your bloody brilliant," Louis praised, a blush of my own forming.

"Thanks Lou. Your pretty great yourself," I replied, looking him in the eyes. "Still haven't heard you sing though."

"Maybe some other time."

"You _always_ say that," I huffed.

"....."

"Oh come on Lou, you have to be good if you've been in musicals before."

"......."

"Fine, if you don't wanna sing for me yet you don't have too."

"Harry-"

"Come on, lets go grab some grub at Rosie's, yeah? I'm starved."

Louis' POV

We walked side by side, but it wasn't the usual arm-in-arm strut I had grown accustomed too. It was silent and at least an inch of space was between us (which, ok, wasn't a lot, but it still wasn't normal and I wanted, _needed_ , to actually _touch_ him).

"Usual?" Harry asked when we stepped inside the now familiar cafe. I gave him a nod, heading to our table. It wasn't even a second later when the curly haired lad plopped down on the seat opposite me with a small smile. I raised a brow.

"Guess they finally realized we wouldn't be changing our orders anytime soon. Cher sent me straight here before I could even get a word out," he said, chuckling. I glanced up to find Cher already looking our way, a smirk plastered on her face. I laughed too.

Cher had quickly became a friend of ours. She started working at Rosie's when the slut that had given Harry her number, Taylor, was fired for having sex in the kitchen with the wash boy and had thence forth became our personal quick-witted waitress.

"Finally used their brains. We come here what? Two, three times a week?"

"But of course! Tis the best damn food around!"

"Got that right mate. Though, between you and me, the workers here aren't to bad a reason to come back themselves," I said in a mock whisper when I spotted Cher rolling towards our table in her trade mark skates. She rolled her eyes and skid to a stop giving me her sassiest look.

"Tomlinson, you and I both know you only have eyes for Harry boy here."

"Hmmm, yes, yes I know. But how could I not? Have you seen those curls? Their seductive," I purred, leaning toward Harry on my elbows.

"Later babe! You keep this up and I just might lose control..."

"I don't think I'd mind that much," I mumbled, giving him my best sexy face.

"Alright you two, enough of this talk. Do it on your own time, not when I'm holding a very heavy tray of food," interrupted Cher, giggling.

"Your just jealous you can't land some of this," I said, gesturing to my body and wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm sure I'm not missing much."

"Oi!" We all started to crack up and I couldn't help but stare as Harry let out a particular inhuman cackle. His eyes widened, cheeks flushing a light pink, as he clamped a hand over his mouth.

_Why does he have to be so fucking adorable?!_ I thought to myself, shaking my head and giving him a fond smile.

"The noises you make for me Styles," I mumbled.

"Ok, ok. That's _enough_ out of you two. Your holding me up with all this banter," Cher butted in. She all but tossed our orders on the table before giving us a sassy wink and skating away.

. . .

Harry's POV

"Hey Lou?" I asked later that night.

"Hmm?" he mummbled from his bed across from me. Our dorm was currently submerged in darkness and I was lying on my back looking up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Being a twat earlier. The way I acted was incredibly juvenile, and it was over something so _stupid_ too."

"You haven't anything to be sorry for Haz," he replied softly. "Truth is, I- well I'm just a little scared you aren't gonna _like_ my singing."

"Lou, I'm- I don't think you realize just how _amazing_ you are to me. Everything you do is incredible, so you could be the shittiest singer in the world and I'd like it because it's _your_ voice." We were both silent for a moment after my quiet admission before Louis pursed his lips, seeming uncertain as he went to speak again.

 

" _Down by the river by the boats_

_Where everybody goes to be alone_

_Where you won't see any rising sun_

  
_Down to the river we will run_...."

 

And. Oh.

 

" _When by the water we drink to the dregs_

_Look at the stones on the river bed_

_I can tell from your eyes_

  
_You've never been by the riverside_....."

 

He was singing.

 

" _Down by the water the riverbed_

_Somebody calls you somebody says_

_Swim with the current and float away_

_Down by the river everyday_

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

  
_Down by the riverside_...."

 

His sweet, tinkling voice slowly trailed off into the silence that filled the room, and I stared at him in slight awe.

"That was beautiful Lou," I choked out after a moment.

"Thank you, you don't know how good that makes me feel coming from you."

"You should sing to me more often."

"Mmm, maybe," he replied, smiling into his pillow. "Night Hazza."

"G'night Lou."

Louis' POV

"You liiike him."

"Oh my god, please shut up."

"You _looove_ him."

"No, actually, I don't."

"You lie!" Niall exclaimed, pointing a greasy finger at my face with an accusing look on his own. I rolled my eyes.

"Niall-"

" _Louis_." I huffed in exasperation. We were currently sat in Rosie's, eating more chips than we could really stomach and catching up on the times when it was just, us.

Obviously this was not the conversation I wanted to be having at the moment. But.

"Ok! So maybe I like him more than a friend should, but it doesn't really matter given the fact that he's _straight_. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm gay."

"Wait, what? He doesn't _know_?"

"Nope."

"Oh Louis," he groaned, "its been nearly three months. Hes practically replaced me as your best mate-"

" _Ni_ -"

"Hush. Don't interrupt me. You guys are joined to the fucking hip Lou, and you and I both know that if he hadn't been called to the headmasters he'd be sitting right there beside you with his chair pulled way closer than necessary."

"That's not true though! I've had this planned for a while, just me and you. Like old times!"

"Bullshit. You need to tell him Louis," he said softly, making me sigh.

"I can't."

"You can. He likes you a lot."

"No, he doesn't."

"If you really believe that then you are the biggest dumb ass I know. Like, huge. Your fucking Mount Everest mate."

"Thanks mate. Now can we drop it? Please? You never know when I'll be this desperate for company again."

"I knew it."

. . . .

"LOUIS!"

I whirled around in my seat, a bright smile making its way onto my face as I spotted a mop of silky chestnut curls racing to mine and Niall's table.

"HAZZA!" I shouted, scrambling off the stool to meet him half way. We collided in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around my waist, twirling me 'round in the air as I wound my own arms around his neck, laughing madly.

"Jesus, you'd think they'd just been reunited after years, let alone a few hours," a voice said from behind us.

"Hmmm, a few hours to many if you ask me," Harry mumbled into my shoulder, causing my cheeks to catch fire and a little giggle to escape.

"Agreed," I whispered before unwinding myself from his arms. "Hi Liam!"

"Hello Louis," he replied, rolling his brown eyes.

"Hi Zayn!"

"Vas happenin Lou-eh."

"Hi Harr- oh wait."

"Hello love," he said, chuckling and wrapping one of his lanky arms around my waist. "I hope you don't mind us crashing your little bro time, s'just. The headmaster's didn't take that long and the lads were hungry and, you know, Rosie's. Food."

"It's fine curly," I chuckled. _God, could he be any more adorable?_

"Yeah, really. Louis' a total bore anyways," Niall chipped in. "All he wants to talk about is Harry Harry Harry-"

"Wha- I DO NOT!"

"Don't worry Lou, Harry's the exact same," Zayn said with a wicked smile.

"Oi!" Harry screeched as the other three boys began to crack up. See, I had become quite good mates with Liam and Zayn while at the University. A few days after I had met Harry, we introduced each other to our respective friends, quickly becoming a quintet.

"So why exactly were you called to the headmaster?" I asked Harry, plopping down next to him.

Harry's POV

"Oh, was nothing special. No need to worry bout it," I mumbled. That is, if you can call being picked this early in the year to be in the Modest! Arts University showcase nothing.

The whole thing had sprung from a project really. The task had been simple, portray a secret desire in a painting, and since the teacher made it clear that the peices were for her eyes only, I pushed away any reservations and painted the first thing that came to mind. Louis.

Big mistake.

Apparently, I had done _to_ fantastic of a job. So fantastic, in fact, it deserved a recommendation.

Headmaster Cowell called me up to his office to discuss some things. One of them being _his_ desire to place my very personal and my very private (and my very _Louis_ ) painting in the gallery at showcase.

I had declined the offer, of course, because keeping the boy that had easily become my whole world was much more important. And there was absolutly no way Louis wouldn't figure out the meaning behind the painting without running.

. . . .

"So what did Cowell _really_ want from you?" asked Louis when we entered our dorm room later that night.

"I told you, was nothing," I sighed. "Just needed to talk to me about that project I was telling you about. Just needed some...... confirmation on some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Lou, _please_ -"

"You're hiding something Haz, you've been weird all night. Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, so stop worrying your pretty little head over something so trivial."

"Fine... Ok, I won't push it. But- know you can always talk to me," he said, nodding his head and hesitantly stepping forward, closing the space between us.

Louis' POV

"I love ya Hazzhead," I whispered as I wrapped him up in a hug. "And I'm always here to talk."

"I know. And I love you too Lou," he breathed, his arms completely engulfing me as he melted into the embrace.

And, ok. Maybe he didn't mean it in the way I yearned for him to, but. I could pretend, right?

And, ok. This is kinda really nice.

Louis' POV

I raced toward the music room doors, my jacket acting as a makeshift umbrella against the pelting rain that had come with the stormy December day. The cover didn't help much though, as I was still drenched and dripping when I finally entered the class. The room was filled with the noise of multiple conversations going on all at once but I still managed to catch the tail end of one as I shook out my hair.

"-believe he'd turn down such a great offer, he must be bloody mad! If Cowell even _considered_ me I'd be jumping for joy!" exclaimed Perrie to her group of friends.

"What are you guys on about?" I asked the purple haired girl with a small smile. She'd always been one to gossip, and although I wasn't into that type of talk, she was always a reliable source of information.

"Oh you should know Louis you room with the boy!"

"What?"

"Harry!"

"What _about_ Harry?"

"The whole showcase shit storm."

".... I'm sorry, but what?"

"You really don't know?" she asked, shocked. "The entire school knows Lou. Harry turned down the lead spot in the showcase."

. . . .

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry's sugary slow voice proclaimed as he walked through our dorm door. I was currently sat on my bed, legs crossed and fingers twisting in my lap.

"Hi," I replied quietly, making him stop suddenly.

"Lou? You alright?" He asked, worry filling his voice as he keeled in front of me and bent his head to lock eyes with my own. "What's up?"

"Well I heard something today and I'm bit.... confused."

"Yeah?" he pushed gently, placing his hands on my knees and rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.

"I heard that you got a spot in the showcase. But that you said no to it," I told him slowly.

He stiffened.

"Oh."

"So is it true?"

"Why do everyone always _butt_ into other people's lives? That is _my_ business."

"So it _is_ true."

"Like I said, that's my damn business Louis. Butt out," he growled, snatching his hands away and jumping to his feet. I winced at the bitterness in his voice.

"Oh."

"Lou-"

"Fine, it's your own business. I get that, you're your own person. It's not like we tell each other _everything_."

"Louis, wait-"

But I was already out the door.

Harry's POV

I messed up. Damn did I mess up.

I sighed shakily, running a hand through my hair, and tried to keep my tears at bay.

"You utter jackass," I mumbled to myself. Louis had been gone for almost half an hour now and I already missed him like crazy.

_Well, that's your own fault isn't it,_ I thought to myself.

I had been cold towards the boy but, really, how was I supposed to tell him I didn't take the offer because of him? That I declined because the painting they wanted to use had portrayed my desire for _him_? I couldn't, but I still needed to apologize because I couldn't stand Louis being angry with me.

Standing to my feet, I raced to the one place I knew I'd find him.

Louis' POV

I slammed my hands on the keys of my piano, creating the most horrendous noise. I had been playing for the past 20 minutes, tears streaming down my face in frustration.

I knew I was being a bit dramatic, but it hurt to know he was hiding something from me. We told each other everything and I couldn't understand why Harry was being so _difficult_.

Jerking up to my feet, I stomped my way over to his studio and yanked the door open. After having flipped on the lights, I took in all of his beautiful work.

Sighing sweetly, I couldn't help but wonder why he would possibly turn down such a wonderful offer when all of his things were absolutely bloody brilliant. I ran my hand across the art and just enjoyed their loveliness, making my way around the room until I came across something I had never seen before.

It was hidden behind his supplies and draped in a black curtain. Curious, I gently uncovered the frame and let out a small gasp as my heart began to race.

" _Oh_."

It was a painting. A painting of _me_. _My_ face, features hightened to make me look almost unreal. Harry had painted me, all smiles and sparkly eyed, and it was honestly one of the best pieces I'd seen.

And if _that_ wasn't enough to put me through cardiac arrest, clipped to the top right corner was a fucking rubric.

Carefully, I detached the slip of paper and ran my eyes over the words on the page.

* * *

 

**Portrait of Desire**

A+; Beautiful work. Points for the bravery to paint your very _male_ friend and the raw emotions put into every detail. Best piece you've ever handed in.

\- Ms. Flack

P.s. Good luck ;)

* * *

"Louis?"

Louis' POV

I couldn't breath. The picture in front of me had sucked all the air from my lungs like a vaccum.

"Lou? Come on, I know your in here," Harry called out again, but his voice was mere background noise to me. The heavy beating of my heart was numbing my ears. This painting, could it mean....

"Oh _God_." Slowly, I turned towards Harry, who looked absolutely horrified with what was in front of him. "Lou, please let me-"

"Harry?" I asked, voice weak with confusion. "Hazza w-what. I-I mean is. Does this mean...." Looking down as if ashamed, Harry nodded his head in confirmation, my heart nearly exploding from my chest in pure happiness.

Harry's POV

Oh God. He found it, he fucking _found_ it.

I couldn't breath. My chest was heaving in an attempt to catch some air, but it became harder to do so with that lost expression plastered on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered. "Shit, this must be so disgusting to you. I shouldn't have even- but I can't help- just, I'm so _sorry_." And then I bolted.

Though if I stayed just a bit longer, I would have seen the brilliant, blinding smile that split Louis' face.

. . . .

Hide. That was my first thought. To run and hide.

So I did.

I ran to a place no one would think to look because, quite frankly, no one even knew about it. Or rather, her.

"Harry? Hey, you ok?" a soft voice asked me from behind. Twirling around, I came face to face with a blue eyed, dark haired girl, a mask of worry placed on her delicate features.

"Jules," I choked out, falling into her arms. "He found it Julia. He fucking found it."

Louis' POV

After coming to my senses in Harry's studio, I quickly set out to find the beautiful boy that had stolen my heart over these past five months. By the time I made it outside, though, he was no where to be seen, so I started searching every possible place he could be.

I rushed to our dorm only to find it empty. I ran to Rosie's only to be told by a worried Cher that she hadn't seen him. I raced to the art building only to find it closed for Christmas holiday.

I went just about everywhere, but to no avail.

"Liam! *knock* Zayn! *knock, knock* Please, open the damn doo-"

"Louis," Liam stressed as he pulled the door open. "What the _hell_?"

"Please, is Harry here?"

"Harry? Why would he-"

"God damn it!" I screeched, pulling at my hair.

"Lou, what's wrong? What happened?" Zayn asked worriedly as he appeared behind Liam.

"Just. If you see Harry, tell him I _need_ to talk to him ok?" I asked franticly, sprinting off again and leaving a very confused pair of boys behind me. I hadn't a clue where I was headed next, but I had to find him. I had to find that _clueless_ curly headed boy, even if it meant running around the entire school yelling his name.

. . . .

It was about midnight when I finally gave up and slumped back to our dorm.

It was quiet, none of Harry's heavy breathing to give me comfort, and all I felt like doing was having a good cry.

I had been so close to kissing those plump, rosy lips that I'd wanted to kiss since the start of the year. There was a chance I could now, so I was literally burning with the desire to do so.

But Harry wasn't here and he wasn't answering his phone. I had no I idea where he was or when I was going to see him again.

Well, here come those tears.

Harry's POV

"You need to leave."

"But Ju-"

"No, no more _buts_ , Styles. I've heard you go on and on about this boy for to long now. About his perfect hair and his perfect ass. How you could look into his eyes for the rest of your life because they were the bluest blue and no one else's could ever even _compare_ to them. Then, when your feeling are _finally_ out there, you run before the poor guy can even give you a proper answer! Go to him Harry. If he's as amazing as you make him out to be then he'll be fine with it, or, better yet, _more_ than fine with it."

"But-"

"Harry."

"Fine," I sighed, running a hand across my face. "Just, why couldn't I have fallen in love with you? This may have been the _tiniest_ bit easier."

"That may be, but it wouldn't change the fact that his eyes would always be bluer than mine, right?" she replied with a sad smile.

Getting up from my previous perch on Julia's bed, I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you Jules," I muttered, before running to return to my heart, my Louis.

Louis' POV

I don't know how long I just laid there, curled up in Harry's bed with silent tears running down my face.

All I knew was that it was hell without him here. He could be absolutely _anywhere_ right now. What if he didn't come back? What if he was hurt?

"Oh God." I shot up at the thought of him lying bloody and battered in a ditch on the side of the road. "What the hell am I _doing_? I've gotta find him."

Quickly getting to my feet I hurried to the door.... only to be stopped when the lock clicked and it slowly opened.

" _Harry_."

Harry's POV

For the longest time I just stood there fiddling with my fingers, staring at the door to mine and Louis' shared dorm. I tried to conjure up enough courage to actually go in, but my breath was coming out in shaky puffs and my feet seemed permenatly glued to ground.

I was filled to the brim with nerves.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself. "You can do this, just. Relax. S'like ripping off a band aid." Shaking out my arms, I sucked in as much air as I could take and slowly reached for the handle.

Quietly, I opened the door and slipped in.

Click.

" _Harry_."

Turning on my feet, I looked to see Louis standing there in the threshold, tears streaming down his face, eyes a big pool of blue.

"Lou," I choked out. "What are you. I mean-"

"You left," he said, cutting me off with a voice to small to be his own.

"I-"

"You just ran away and left me there with, with that painting."

"Lou-"

"Christ Harry, that _painting_ -"

"I didn't mean to ok!" I exploded suddenly. "I swear I didn't mean to Lou, God. It just happened because your so bloody _perfect_ , with your stupid hair and stupid lips and stupid eyes, shit, your _eyes_. I didn't even know someone like you could exist, but you do and I'm so sorry I had to go and fall for you. You think it's disgusting and you won't ever want to talk to me again, I just know it but- Lou. You have to stay, _please_. Still be my best mate, because thats what you are and I can't _lose_ that. I'll stop, I promise. I'll stop loving you like I do-"

"Shut up," he screeched suddenly. "I don't want to hear that!"

My world was slowly falling apart because no. No, I couldn't be losing this beautiful boy.

"Louis please," I sobbed. "I can change, I promise I can, I-" But then I wasn't speaking anymore. I couldn't speak anymore, because I was abruptly cut off.

By a pair of lips.

Louis' lips.

Ok.

"God, Harry," Louis whispered as he pulled away, resting his forhead against my own, his warm breath washing over me like some kind of drug. I locked gazes with his stormy blue eyes, trying to make something of it all as his hands came up to cup the back of my neck. "I thought I told you to _shut up_." Then, curling his fingers in the strands of hair at the nape of my neck, he pulled me in for another kiss.

Louis' POV

I was in absolute heaven. I don't think it had clicked just yet that I was kissing the same lips I'd been dreaming of since the beginning of the year yet, but my delusion didn't really matter because slowly, Harry started to respond.

Bringing his hands up to tangle them in my hair and pull me impossibly closer, he began to move our lips together and it quickly became harder to breath.

"Love me," I mummbled into the kiss. "Don't stop. Just, love me and don't change it because _I love you too_."

"Lou," he whined, kissing me hard and tangling our tongues together. I moaned, giving his curls a tug as he pressed me up against the wall and licked every inch of my mouth.

Dragging his hands down to the underside of my thighs, he easily picked me up while I wrapped my legs around his waist for better leverage. He groaned at the tight press of our bodies, slowly making his way to the closest bed and throwing me on the middle to straddle my hips and suck at my neck.

"Harry," I moaned as he worked his way down and pulled off my shirt.

"I love you," He breathed against my skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Haz," I whined before dragging him up for another kiss, overflowing with passion. "God, I love you too. _So much_ Hazza."

"Show me," he replied, his eyes nothing but black lust as he stared down at me. I surged upward then, claiming his mouth once more and slowly started to shed the articles of clothing between us, gently aligning our bodies.

. . . .

Harry's POV

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun hit my face through the blinds. I sighed and just laid there in bed, sinking back into the thick, black material of my duvet and trying not to think about the day before. About _him_.

To late.

How was I supposed to face him now? How could we ever be the same now that he'd seen that stupid painting? I'd probably just lost the most important person in my life, he'd probably never talk to me again.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I startled when I finally noticed the sleeping figure at my side, their arms tight around my waist and head buried in my bare chest.

It hit me then, and I think I forgot how to breath when I finally remembered it all.

All of the 'I love you's and desperate kisses. All of the roaming hands and gentle touches. All of the tangled limbs and breathy moans. All of it.

Laughing a little in disbelief, I tightened my arms around the feather haired beauty I hoped I could now call my own.

Louis' POV

When I had finally awoken from a sleep that had gifted me with the sweetest dreams of a certain curly headed boy, I was confused to find myself in a bed not my own. A bed I knew rather well.

Suddenly, all of the events from the night before caught up to me, and I blushed when I felt the slight sting of my bum. Tilting my head up, my eyes were met with a pair of groggy greens and deep dimples accompaning a small smile.

"Harry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say at that moment.

"Morning my love," he replied, his morning voice causing my stomach to do somersaults. Pulling me up to his level, he rested our forheads together and looked deeply into my eyes.

"God your beautiful in the morning," he breathed. "Last night has to have been the best night of my life."

"Mine as well," I giggled.

Gently, he cupped the back of my head and brought us together for a tender kiss, my own hands reaching up to tangle my fingers in his chestnut curls.

"I love you," I mummbled against his lips.

"And I love you," he replied, trailing down to kiss at my neck. "I just can't believe I'm not dreaming anymore."

"Well believe it," I told him, burrying my face in his hair. "Your mine."

Louis' POV

Waking up to a cloud of fluffy curls and a dopey, sleep-ridden smile has to have been the best experience of my life. If I could live the rest of my existence wrapped in Harry's strong arms and our foreheads rested together on a pillow, I'd live a life of pure bliss.

We had been in bed since the early hours of the morning, not willing to give up the little bubble we had some how created with the love we both shared. Harry gazed into my eyes with his own beautiful, beautiful sea glass greens, a hand gently carding through my fringe and ghosting over the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," I tell him.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before either. I want to hold you in my arms forever."

"God I love you," I whisper to him, leaning in for what must have been the billionth kiss we'd shared since the night before.

"Mmm, I love you too," he mumbles against my lips. I deepen the kiss then, delving my tongue into his mouth to tangle it with his own and rolling on top of him. I straddle him and grind our hips together with a moan.

"You know, we haven't exactly gotten to a round two yet, have we?" I ask, pulling back to run my hands over his muscled chest.

"No, no we have not. I think we need to change that, like, now," he says eagerly, and I giggle as he flips us around, mouthing at my neck.

"Mmm, Haz-" *knock knock*

"Oh, fucking hell," Harry grumbles. "Who the fuck is it?!"

"Harry? Is that you?" comes Liam's muffled voice. Frowning, Harry climbs off me with a huff, stomping over to the door and yanking it open to glare at a startled Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

Harry's POV

"Of course it's me you twit. This is my dorm," I growl at him.

"Your naked."

"That I am Niall, that I am. Now what do want? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Doing. . . what exactly?" Zayn questions hesitantly. A pair of arms wrap around my waist then, Louis standing on his tip toes to perch his chin on my shoulder.

"Me," he says simply, giving my neck a quick peck. Twining our hands against my stomach, I turn my head to give him a goofy smile.

"Hello there," I mumble, making him giggle.

"Hi," he whispers, connecting our lips in sweet kiss and, God, I will never get used to that.

"So you found him then." Louis pulled away again, all dazed expression and loopy smile, to look at Liam.

"He found me actually," he sighed dreamily.

"Um, what?" I ask confusedly.

"I might've spent the entire night searching the campus for you."

"Maniac he was. But I'm guessing it turned out all right in the end, yeah?" Zayn asked with a smirk.

"Yup, happily ever after and all that shit! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and ravish my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend because, well, now I _can_." Slamming the door in their flushed faces, I quickly scoop Louis up bridal style and carry his giddy form to my bed.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mmm, my one and only," I smile, crawling on top of him to seal our lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

. . . .

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cher stood in front of Louis and I, taking in our entwined hands and goofy-loved up smiles with a smug face.

"My boyfriend and I will have the usual please," Louis says with a blush, and I chuckle as he drags me to our table.

Yeah, I don't think I've ever been this happy before

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, Zayn will take part in this story. I haven't cut him out, although I'll state now that this is going to be a very Larry centric fic. I love all the boys but Harry and Louis are my OTP so this will be very self-indulgent, ha.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again to those that wanted more from this story. Thank you for every encouraging word you ever gave me.


End file.
